Hortensias
by Royal-sama
Summary: El Caballero de Verde se había comportado bien y había sido un bueno en esa "derrota psicológica" tras ese partido de quidditch. ¡Hasta había felicitado al de Amarillo! Y no esperaba encontrárselo aquel día... menos allí, sin su máscara, diferente a lo que solía mostrar. Tampoco en ese lugar, compartiendo aquella pasión que solo parecía ser suya.


El partido de Quidditch había terminado con 190 puntos a favor de Slytherin y 160 para Hufflepuff; todos los de Slytherin eran de sus tres cazadores (los mejores, por lo demás): Ivan Braginsky, Vincent Vanderhoeven y Sadiq Annan, de séptimo los dos primeros y de sexto el último, trabajo también favorecido por los sorprendentes golpes y la agilidad de Natalia Arlovskaya sobre la escoba. Claramente no había que desmerecer el único punto de Hufflepuff, hecho por Cosette Bonnefoy y la magnífica acción de su buscador, Kiku Honda, quien –con una barredora- logró vencer al famoso Arthur Kirkland y quitarle con gran habilidad la snitch, finalizando el partido.

Por un lado de la cancha, los Slytherin se congregaban y celebraban su victoria, todos reían, gritaban y tomaban en brazos a los cazadores y los golpeadores, mientras que por el otro, solo quedaba un Hufflepuff que descendía de su escoba y se dirigía hacia los camarines. Del grupo se desprendió uno, de cabellera rubia, que aún sostenía su escoba; trotando, se acercó al muchacho de amarillo y cabellos oscuros, para tocarle la espalda y detenerle; se giró y le notó un brillo extraño en los ojos que desapareció inmediatamente cuando vio su indumentaria verde y plateada.

-Buen partido. –le dijo, extendiendo una mano aún enguantada, con una expresión seria en el rostro.- Soy Arthur Kirkland, es un placer. Supongo que ya me conoces, ¿o no? Jugaste bastante bien hoy.

El otro dudó un poco en como proceder, en como reaccionar. ¿Desde cuándo los Slytherin se portaban así con los Hufflepuff, desde cuándo los trataban tan bien? Temeroso –un poco, solamente-, sujetó la mano del otro y se tensó ante el apretón.

-Felicidades por la victoria, Arthur-san. –tras un momento de silencio, en el que ambos se miraron, la formalidad del japonés continuó el ambiente. Tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-Kiku Honda, ¿no? –el inglés, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir, se acordó del nombre del otro y lo bien nombrado que era por el Jefe de su Casa en las clases que compartía con Gryffindor.- Eres muy bueno en Pociones, ¿verdad?

-No es algo de lo que me gusta jactarme, a decir verdad... -murmuró, con la mirada baja y un rubor en el rostro.- No es como lo que usted puede decir... que es el mejor jugando Quidditch...

-Tú tienes un gran futuro en esto como buscador. -¿De verdad lo había dicho? Arthur Kirkland no sabía quién era, y le dedicó una sonrisa animosa.- Sigue esforzándote y practicando, una escoba nueva no te vendría mal... ¿Cómo es que antes no te había visto jugar?

-Bueno, esto... -Kiku tosió y le miró, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Hufflepuff jamás tuvo un buscador asegurado, siempre eran suplentes, porque todo el que era admitido jugaba dos partidos y se iba... -el pelinegro soltó una carcajada suave, poco audible.- Y a comienzos de año unos amigos me pidieron que postulara...

-Tienes unos buenos amigos, entonces, fue una buena elección de tu parte, Honda.-una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio, que de a poco desapareció cuando se fijó quienes venían acercándose. Carraspeó, dándole una inclinación de cabeza.- He de irme. Hasta luego, Kiku, fue un placer haber hablado contigo. Ojalá nos veamos en otra ocasión. Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Arthur-san. –le vio girarse y caminar raudo hacia el grupo de Slytherins que empezaban a dejar el campo y se mezcló entre ellos y su cabellera rubia desapareció en un mar verde.

-¡Vee~! –la voz de un italiano le hizo sobresaltar, y más aún cuando no lo esperaba abrazándole por detrás, con los brazos rodeándole el cuello efusivamente.- ¡Felicitaciones por tu primer partido, Kiku! ¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Jugaste fenomenal! ¿No, Ludwig?

-F-Feliciano-kun...

-¿Ese Slytherin te estaba molestando, Kiku? –tras liberarse del abrazo del italiano, Honda se giró y contempló al alto Ravenclaw y a su acompañante, Hufflepuff como él.

-Vino a felicitarme, Ludwig-san, no se preocupe. –respondió el otro con seriedad, como solía ser.

-¡Vee~! ¡Kiku, apúrate, que Elizabeta está preparando una tarta con ayuda de los elfos de la cocina para conmemorar la ocasión! ¡Vamos, vamos!

-S-sí... -fue lo único que pudo responder antes de verle alejarse dando saltitos, girando en el aire, riendo feliz. Era una escena hermosa, más allí con la bufanda amarilla y negra flotando con cada movimiento.

-Felicitaciones, Kiku, por la victoria. –Ludwig tenía las manos en los bolsillos y caminó junto al japonés, dedicándole una sonrisa al de castaños cabellos cuando se giró para verlos.

-Hufflepuff perdió, Ludwig-san... -Kiku suspiró, colocándose la escoba en el hombro y caminando junto al alemán.

-Es una victoria simbólica. –el otro respondió, mirando al aire cuando Feliciano hubo desaparecido en dirección a los camarines para buscarle la ropa a su amigo, y evitar la visita a los vestidores.- Nunca nadie había ganado la snitch a Arthur Kirkland... a ningún Kirkland, en realidad, desde que llegaron a Hogwarts. Nadie.

Kiku no supo qué pensar tras ese dato, y toda la noche –tras una fiesta de celebración en la sala común y las respectivas felicitaciones de gran parte de su casa, y sus amigos de otros colores (y los besos en las mejillas que tuvo que aguantar de Antonio y Francis, sonrojado) se quedó despierto, contemplado el techo, la ventana, el dosel de la cama, las cortinas y finalmente a Feliciano, quien plácidamente dormía.

Cuando por fin concilió el sueño, el sol ya se asomaba por el horizonte; la alarma fue apagada por Feliciano y Kiku Honda llegó tarde a clases por primera vez en su vida.

-..-..-..-

-Kiku se ha vuelto a meter en un libro. –Emma miró a Elizabeta, quien estaba sentada al lado suyo vistiendo los mismos colores. El amarillo y el negro no les quedaban muy bien como ropa, pero como espíritu, era el mejor.- ¿Habrá dormido bien? Desde hacía tiempo no hacía eso... no con algún libro normal, con manga te lo creo... -Su compañera de clase soltó una carcajada, y la rubia frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-No entiendo por qué te preocupas por Kiku. –le sacó la lengua, e hizo que la otra sonriera un poco- Tal vez la victoria de ayer lo dejó así. Necesita su espacio... ya sabes, él es así. –llevó el tenedor a su boca, disfrutando el sabor de la comida.- De todos modos el pastel de ayer fue el más delicioso de todos, ¿Verdad?

-Porque todos estábamos allí, celebrando, felices. –Vanderhoeven pinchó un poco su plato, sin ánimos, y dejó el tenedor en la mesa.- Eli, iré a buscar mis cosas...

-Toca adivinación. –comentó la otra, sin entender.- Recuerda que tenemos ese bloque libre... porque no vamos ahí.

-Después toca Runas Antiguas, y aún no he terminado los deberes...

-¿¡Había deberes?! –Héderváry se puso de pie, tomó su mochila (que había tirado en el piso para poder comer) y se dirigió a la mesa de enfrente, donde su novio charlaba con Tino, que era un curso mayor.- ¡Rodd hay deberes de Runas Antiguas y no me dijiste!

-Eli, te avisé hace dos días... -el otro suspiró y tomó su mochila sacando su cuaderno, e iluminando los ojos de la otra.- Recuerda devolvérmelo antes de la clase...

-¡Roderich no sabes cuánto te amo! –el mayor de azul soltó una carcajada mientras veía a la otra darle un abrazo y muchos besos en el rostro a su amigo austriaco.- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Emma y yo te debemos la vida! ¡Adiós y, oh, hasta luego, Tino!

-¡Hasta luego, Eli! –Tino miró a Berwald un momento, quien escribía una carta, ajeno a todo lo demás y sonrió, estirando su mano para tomar la del otro, que estaba apoyada en la hoja; una suave sonrisa se escurrió por su rostro, deteniéndose para mirarlo y seguir con su redacción.

En el otro lado del salón, Arthur estaba excluido del grupo; como que le daba igual, pensaba amargamente, mientras comía y observaba a lo lejos una cabellera oscura ensartada en un libro. Era desesperante escuchar a ese grupo de estúpidos reírse, más aún si Gilbert era quien más histéricamente lo hacia. Era desesperante verlo, rodeado de varios lamebotas, el ruso (con su aura oscura) y tres tensos chicos de verde. Lukas al menos le caía bien, pero... no hablaba mucho.

Nadie se fijó cuando se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y salió. No había comido mucho, pero no era algo reciente, cada vez lo hacía menos... quería que las vacaciones llegaran pronto para ir a la casa de los leones, donde él, otra vez, estaba excluido y poder dormir cómodo en su propia cama. Suspiró, mientras pateaba una piedra y se dirigía a los campos, donde estaba la cabaña del Guardabosques, el "aula" de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (es decir, su espacio en las orillas del bosque) y los invernaderos. ¿Y si se iba a dar una vuelta...? No era una mala idea.

El mejor en pociones tiene que ser el mejor manejando los elementos, dijo el profesor de la asignatura alguna vez, el profesor Reinhard, ese rubio de cabellera larga que a todos les daba miedo, a la par que les presentaba al profesor Rómulo, esos primeros días de clase en sus primeros cursos. Casi hacían las clases juntas, casi tomados de la mano... elevó los hombros mientras empujaba la puerta del invernadero tres y observaba aquel bello número de plantas en crecimiento, todo el verde, los colores fuertes de las flores, el aroma a vida...

-Muy pocos las quieren como las quiero yo. –murmuró a un grupo de flores, arremangándose la túnica, para acariciarla con dedos delicados.- Algunos creen que esta asignatura es solo para superar las clases... aunque Rómulo suela ser un descuidado, pretendo hacer lo posible para cuidarlas... -les sonrió, recordando las diversas heridas en los brazos que tenía el profesor, otorgándole la responsabilidad a unas carnívoras que no había cuidado en tres días. Su cuerpo, de pronto, se tensó cuando sintió una brisa pasar a su lado. Elevó la mirada, y la dirigió a la puerta, hallando a un Hufflepuff que se había detenido allí.- ¡¿Qué- qué diablos haces?! ¿Me estabas siguiendo, maldita sea? ¡I-idiota! ¡Y-yo no estaba haciendo nada!

-Arthur-san... -una mochila cayó, y la puerta se cerró; el ruido del cerrojo le hizo elevar una ceja.

-¿K-Kiku? ¿T-tienes la copia de la llave?

-El profesor Rómulo me la confió... -murmuró, mostrándosela, metiéndosela al bolsillo- ¿Está usted bien, Arthur-san? Lo vi salir del comedor... parecía enojado...

-Tsk. –el otro frunció el ceño- No pasó nada, Honda. ¿Qué diablos haces acá?

-Na-nada... si le molesta que esté... -el Hufflepuff bajó la mirada- mejor me voy.

-¡Eh, espera! No he dicho eso. No eres una molestia. –Arthur dio un par de pasos por si tenía que detener al otro, pero dudó, bajando el brazo que se había estirado para tocarlo.- Está bien que estés acá... ¿puedo saber por qué viniste? –nuevamente no se reconoció; con dos o tres personas (contando allí a las plantas, claro), utilizaba aquel tono de voz, suave, amable, sin ese dejo de ego u orgullo que se le podía escuchar en los pasillos cuando le gritaba a Gilbert o a Lovino que aparecía de pronto y comenzaba a molestarlo. Enojado, claro.

-Es difícil cuidar hortensias el resto del año, cuando no hay lluvias. –le dijo, avanzando hacia Arthur y sonriendo- En Japón se les conoce como Ajisai, y mi madre hace té con ellas, el ama-chan. A mucha gente le gusta, y ella me pide que, aprovechando la magia, las cuide y les envíe algunas en el año... ¿Le gustaría ayudarme a cuidarlas, Arthur-san?

-¿Las tienes acá?

-Trato de esconderlas para que los niños no las rompan... algunos son muy descuidados. –suspiró y desenvainó su varita, haciendo un pequeño movimiento para que comenzaran a aparecer.- Los hechizos de invisibilidad siempre funcionan...

Arthur estaba sorprendido por la habilidad que el otro tenía, los hechizos no-verbales se veían en sexto, pero por lo que sabía Kiku Honda era de quinto... ¿Cómo era que nunca se había topado con él?

-Me alegra que haya alguien más apasionado por la botánica. -Kiku ya se había arremangado la túnica y se había acercado a las flores con una regadera de color azul- ¿Haría usted los honores, Arthur-san?

-..-..-..-

 _Meses después..._

-¡Eh! ¡Niño, deja eso! –Arthur dejó de lado a Lovino (quien lo miró enfadado, pero suspiró), mientras se acercaba a un niño de primero que había comenzado a jugar con los pétalos de una de la grandes hortensias que habían comenzado a crecer aquella primavera. ¿Cómo había permitido que el profesor Rómulo le diera el permiso para hacerlo? Ya casi ni lo recordaba, pero miró al niño, enfadado, y le dio un discurso de por qué no tenía que tirarle los pétalos, que acá, que allá...

-Arthur-san. –una voz lo llamó, de lejos, y se detuvo solamente para girarse y mirarlo. Kiku sonreía, esplendoroso, y se inclinó para mirarlo. Era un pequeño Gryffindor, quien se había sonrojado ante el regaño de Arthur. Le pidió su nombre y le habló con tranquilidad sobre la flor, sobre la vida que tenía, y sobre lo bello que se veía el jardín con ellas ahí.- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no tienes que tirar sus hojas, Niko-kun? ¿Las cuidarás de ahora en adelante?

-¡Claro que sí, señor Kiku! Oh, tengo clases de transformaciones ahora, ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Hasta luego! –se giró y se despidió con la mano, alejándose hacia al castillo.

-Nunca entenderé como eres paciente con los niños. –le dijo Arthur, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Tengo hermanos pequeños, esa es la clave. –respondió, sonriente, limpiándose la tierra de la túnica.- Están hermosas ahora... a pesar de que la primavera está comenzándose a ir y hace más calor, no pierden su vitalidad.

-Con todo el cariño que les entregamos, es seguro que estarán preciosas hasta el invierno. –aseguró Kirkland, tomándole la mano, sin soltársela.-Oye, Kiku... tengo algo para ti en el invernadero... ¿Me acompañas? –escuchó a lo lejos un "bastardo" y unas risas, pero no les dio importancia.

-Tenemos clase de Encantamientos después... -le dijo el otro, sin entender muy bien porque iban ahora a los invernaderos.

-Ya hablé con la profesora, no te preocupes. –sonrió, girándose para verle.- Kiku, yo, ehm... antes de que entremos... -inhaló y exhaló fuerte- ¿T-te gustaría pasar unas semanas en mi casa? –el sonrojo era notorio en su rostro, pero solo había utilizado eso como reemplazo a lo que de verdad quería decir.- En las vacaciones de verano... Mamá dice que sería perfecto, podríamos jugar quidditch en el patio trasero... si... tu quieres, claro...

-Mi madre me dará permiso, estoy seguro. –dijo el otro, con las mejillas un poco coloradas. Arthur, tras haberse posado en la puerta del invernadero, inhaló y exhaló, empujándolas, mostrando un lindo lugar decorado de muchos colores, con muchas hortensias, limpio y fresco.

-Quería preguntarte algo... acá, en el primer lugar que... que... empecé a sentir cosas por ti. –suspiró, nervioso- Kiku, yo... yo te quiero mucho, más que como un amigo y yo...

-Arthur-san... -las mejillas del asiático habían tomado más color, mientras lo interrumpía-Se... se me ha adelantado, como en aquella jugada, el otro día...

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó el otro, sorprendido.

-Arthur-san, a mi me gusta mucho... -la voz del japonés temblaba- y yo... iba a confesárselo en el tren, el día en que nos íbamos a ir, para luego poder correr... -lentamente sus palabras se volvieron un hilo ininteligible, pero un inglés sonrojado se puso en frente de él, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Kiku! ¡Ta-también me gustas mucho! Tú... ¿quieres ser...?

-¡Termina luego, maldición, que la maestra Stuart va a bajarle 5 puntos a cada casa si llegamos tarde!

-¡Fratello! ¡Te dije que no vinieras a interrumpir! –y de pronto, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraban Ludwig, quien había seguido (hastiado) a Feliciano, y el otro italiano, con cara molesta. Kiku se sonrojó, y Arthur le miró con odio, siendo calmado por la mano del japonés que tomaba la suya.

-Vamos a clase, Arthur-san... -quienes habían llegado últimos avanzaron primero, siendo Lovino regañado por su hermano, en un fluido italiano. Kiku y Arthur no perdían el paso, pero estaban atrás, sin soltarse las manos, sonrojados aún.-Si, Arthur-san. –rompió el silencio el de cabellera oscura, de pronto, estrechándole la mano- Si quiero...

-¡Maldita sea, han cerrado la puerta, maldición! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Feliciano! ¡Si no hubieras...! -¿A quién diablos le importaba lo que Lovino decía? Los ojos de los jóvenes de amarillo y verde estaban brillantes, felices, contemplándose los unos a los otros, allí fuera de la sala, alejados de todo, en su pequeña burbuja, con las manos tomadas.

Un ramo de hortensias se giró con un soplo del viento para ver su primer beso.


End file.
